A New York Thanksgiving
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily travel to NY for Thanksgiving. What kind of trouble will Matt get into with the Lehman family and will it be a Happy Thanksgiving?
1. The phone call

A New York Thanksgiving

Emily slammed the phone down on its cradle and leaned forward, her head resting on her arms. She silently let the tears flow unaware that she had a small audience. Matt had walked up towards the end of her conversation and wondered what the best strategy was for this situation.

He strolled up behind her placing a hand on her back. Emily jumped slightly before realizing that it was Matt. He rubbed her back before reaching up and brushing away a few tears. Matt didn't care who saw him at the moment he only cared about this woman in front of him. He took her hand and led her to an empty conference room closing the door behind them. He pulled out a chair and encouraged her to sit while he brought another one close. Matt took both of her hands in his before speaking.

"Baby, what's wrong? I know that was your mom on the phone. You've got to talk to me." Matt pleaded rubbing her knee as he spoke.

"It was, and she made me feel like a bad daughter for not coming home for Thanksgiving, but Matt, I can't face that right now." Emily confessed opening up and feeling very vulnerable.

Matt pulled her chair closer to his. He took her hands and pulled her up out of the chair and onto his lap.

"My mom pretty much told me I'm a terrible daughter for not coming home more often. It's been a few years and now she talked me into coming this year. Matt, I don't want to go. I want what we had planned, a nice quiet evening at home, just the two of us." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as Matt rubbed her back.

"Why don't you want to go?" Matt asked knowing this was not the place for personal conversations, but not caring.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I can call and tell her I'm sick, maybe I have to work, that excuse has worked before…"

"Or, maybe I should just go with you." Matt suggested as Emily rambled.

"What? Do you realize what you're saying? You really want to go to New York and meet my crazy family? I mean you probably don't want to waste your vacation time with me and my family.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean maybe I'd get to see pictures of you as a little girl and hear some stories about your childhood, or maybe about some experiment you had in college?" Matt said grinning when Emily playfully smacked him.

"I didn't have the best childhood Matt. I'm not on good terms with most of my family. It will not be a fun visit." Emily explained.

"All the more reason for me to go with you. You need someone in your corner, on your side when the chips fall and besides I'd miss you." Matt kissed her cheek with the last statement.

"Okay, you can go, but only if you promise to hold my hand when things get heated." She replied biting her bottom lip.

"I promise to do more than that when things get heated!" Matt said raising his eyebrows and smiling. Emily kissed him as a response. Matt deepened the kiss holding her close.

Suddenly the door opened and Cheryl spoke causing Emily to jump off of Matt's lap.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see it in the office, but we'll talk about this later. We have a situation."

The trio walked out of the room and headed out to the bus to see what they needed to diffuse this time. Emily's mind on the man beside her and his caring heart, Matt's mind on Emily and their first trip to New York together.


	2. Arrivals

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had upgraded his and Emily's seats with the hope of getting some sleep on the way to New York. Sleep however was not going to come with the woman fidgeting in her seat next to him constantly talking. They were up late into the night. At first, it was because they were packing and that of course lead to their favorite activity which had to be repeated. It was after 2 a.m. when Matt finally tried to close his eyes and sleep, only to have Emily shift in bed and start talking to him. Then that lead to him trying to calm her anxiety and that of course led to more sex. They finally fell into an exhausted sleep around 4:30.

The alarm rudely awoke the sleeping couple around 6:30 much to their dismay. They warily got ready and left for the airport shortly after 7 knowing that with traffic and checking in that early was always better when dealing with airport security.

Matt slipped his arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her head toward his shoulder. He kissed her temple hoping that she would get the picture otherwise this would be a long flight. Emily snuggled closer to him, her arm automatically resting across his stomach. She shifted her head to his chest and let out a deep sigh. Matt gently rubbed circles on her back knowing that that usually relaxed her into sleep.

He put his seat back and got comfortable holding his beautiful girlfriend close hoping she would not awaken until they were ready to land. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep, thinking that Emily was worried over nothing. If her family was anything like her he had nothing to worry about.

_5 hours later, New York _

Matt felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to find a flight attendant trying to wake him. He thanked her and kissed Emily's head before waking her. He put his seat upright for the landing as they both adjusted to being up.

Matt slung their carry on bags over his shoulders as he and Emily headed to baggage claim where her parents would pick them up. He slipped his hand in hers as they walked through the terminal and down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Emily dropped his hand as soon as she saw her mother and father. She froze.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered barely audible as a look of panic crossed her face.

Matt reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here. You _can_ do this Em."

Emily shook her head and walked confidently towards her parents. Matt followed a few paces behind. Emily greeted her parents, who both embraced her awkwardly. It had been too long since they had seen their youngest child.

"Mom, Dad, this is Matt." She said making the introductions.

"Your partner came with you? Why?" Her dad asked glaring at Matt, knowing that there was more to this story.

"Yes, he is my partner, but he's also my boyfriend. I believe I told you that in a phone call a few months after we got together." Emily reminded them sticking her chin out in determination.

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you Matt. We didn't think this would last. Emily's not very good at keeping a boyfriend, I mean whenever they get close; she usually runs the other way. But for some reason she's kept you around. We never get to meet them, so we thought she made you up so we'd leave her alone." Mrs. Lehman informed him.

Matt noticed the shade of red Emily had turned, embarrassed that her parents had revealed so much information.

"I think I'll get our bag." Matt said as he turned to the carousel searching fervently for their suitcase.

Matt grabbed their bag as Mr. Lehman ushered them out the door and to a parking deck where a blue sedan waited for them. Matt placed their bags in the trunk as Emily stood silently. She starred off into space hoping that Matt would still want to be with her after this trip.

As if reading her mind, Matt took her hand and led her to the side of the car where he opened the door and guided her inside. He walked to the other side and slipped in the back next to her. Matt slipped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She sighed as she found security in his arms and rested her head against his chest.

Mr. Lehman cleared his throat which was his signal for them to separate. Emily immediately moved to the other side of the car and stared out the window. This was going to be a long three days. Matt reached over and took her hand hoping her father didn't see. He couldn't believe that her dad was treating them like two teenagers.

_45 minutes later_

Matt stood in awe at the house in front of him. They pulled into a circular drive and stopped. The house was huge. Emily bumped into him and smiled before walking ahead to the front door. Matt grabbed their bags, anxious to get Emily alone for a few minutes.

"Let's get you two settled into your rooms first, and then we have all sorts of fun things planned. Emily why don't you change into something more appropriate." Mrs. Lehman said as she led the pair up a wooden spiral staircase.

"Emily, I hope you don't mind being in your old room. I made some updates since you were last here."

The small group walked into the pink bedroom. Matt stood there in shock. In front of him was a twin bed with a pink comforter. Emily didn't even like pink. There were porcelain dolls with frilly dresses, ribbons and trophies, and of course the photos of Emily in dresses.

"Mom, I thought you said you updated this room. How are Matt and I supposed to sleep in a twin bed?" Emily questioned looking past her mother at Matt who looked lost.

"You honestly don't believe your father and I would let the two of you sleep in the same bed? And I did update it, I put a flat screen HD TV in the armoire over there, I bought new curtains, and of course most importantly, the carpet."

Emily stood in disbelief; they really did just say that she and Matt had to have separate rooms.

"Where were you planning on letting Matt sleep?" She asked wondering what the condition of that room would be.

"Oh, he'll be in the guest room near ours." Her father answered looking pointedly at Matt.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily questioned still not believing her parents were treating her like a child.

"Absolutely not. We have a reputation to uphold. What would people think if we allowed our daughter and her boyfriend to share a bedroom in our home? I mean the disgrace." Mrs. Lehman responded as if that settled everything.

"They would think that your 33 year old daughter had a mind of her own. And that maybe her parents treated her like an adult."

"Em, maybe we should just check into a hotel." Matt said not wanting to sleep alone anymore than Emily did.

"That is out of the question. You will stay here in separate bedrooms." Mr. Lehman stated firmly before taking the suitcase that was beside Matt and walking down the hall to a guest bedroom. He set it inside and then walked past the group and down the stairs settling anymore arguments.

Mrs. Lehman followed him with orders to be presentable in an hour. As soon as she was out of sight, Emily burst into tears collapsing in Matt's arms. He took her into the guest bedroom and they lay on the bed together until they both fell asleep.


	3. Thankful surprise

Mr. Lehman knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom. He opened it slightly and frowned at what he saw. He thought he had made it perfectly clear that they were to be in separate bedrooms and here they are asleep together in one bed, a twin bed at that. He cleared his throat loudly. When that didn't work he walked over to the bed and kicked the leg causing Matt to jump out of it as if there was a fire. Emily laughed at Matt's reaction, but he was not amused, and neither was her father.

"I thought I told you to sleep down the hall." Mr. Lehman bellowed.

"I, uh, I was just…" Matt stuttered as he looked to Emily for help.

"Dad he was holding me because I was upset and we fell asleep. We weren't doing anything. Maybe we should go to a hotel since obviously we aren't really welcome here." Emily stated as she grabbed their bag and headed towards the door.

"No, your mother wants you to stay here, and you will, in separate rooms. Is that understood?" He asked getting a nod from both Matt and Emily.

The silent couple followed Mr. Lehman out the door and down the stairs. As they walked, Matt whispered, "That was worse than being caught making out in the office by Cheryl. "

They both burst out laughing causing the man in front of them to look back with a stern glare.

Matt and Emily spent the remainder of the afternoon being the proper daughter and boyfriend. They kept their hands to themselves and even sat on opposite sides of the room. To anyone else it would have seemed as if it was normal, but the looks they stole and the longing in their eyes said otherwise.

It was a tired couple that climbed the stairs later that night. Matt gave Emily a chaste kiss before heading the rest of the way down the hall. He turned at the door to see her watching him. He smiled as she mouthed the words 'I love you!'

_Midnight, the Lehman House_

Creak. Click. Matt lay silently looking around the dark room. He heard the door open and then close. He was a little nervous that Emily's dad might be there to emphasize his point or to make sure they were in separate beds. He saw the figure coming closer. Matt sat up in the queen sized bed ready to defend himself. It was then that he smelled the familiar vanilla scent of her perfume. Emily.

Matt smiled to himself; she was sneaking into his room in her parents' house.

"Matt" She whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, what are you doing?" He replied as she neared.

Emily removed her robe to reveal her naked form. Matt's eyes were adjusted to the light and he immediately lifted the covers and pulled her underneath with him.

"I'm thanking you for coming with me." She answered and then kissed him.

"What about your parents? They are in the room next door." Matt questioned unsure, but his hands still finding their way onto her bare skin.

"I made sure I locked the door, besides they sleep with a noise maker on. I can be quiet if you can." She challenged before removing his boxers and climbing on top of him.

"Sure you can." Matt replied before flipping them both and finding her favorite spots. The pair made love until the early morning when Emily slipped quietly back to her room.

_Thanksgiving morning_

Emily stretched as the sunlight beat down on her face. It was Thanksgiving Day. She got a quick shower and went downstairs hoping to beat Matt so that he didn't have to face her parents without her. What she found when she got to the kitchen was Matt and his mother having coffee and talking. Her dad was no where to be found, which was typical on holidays. They reminded him of how dysfunctional their family really was.

Emily walked across the room and froze when she saw what they were looking at. A small lavender colored box was on the table, the lid lying nearby and several pictures strewn across the table. They were pictures of her as a child. Mrs. Lehman was telling a story when Matt looked up and saw Emily standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful. Let me get you some coffee." He said smiling.

"Good morning. What are you doing?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"We're looking at pictures dear. And stop biting your lip; it's such a bad habit." Her mother chastised.

Matt placed a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and guided her to the table. She plopped down in the chair and grimaced at the photos closest to where Matt had been sitting. She had stringy red hair, glasses and braces. Not the most attractive 7th grader, but she was smart. Then she saw another one. This one was when she was three and in the bathtub, another one had her in a dance outfit at five and another, her high school yearbook photo. Emily was glad she didn't eat breakfast because she immediately felt nauseas.

Matt reached under the table and rubbed her knee knowing that she was not happy at the moment.

"Emily, you must eat something. Going without breakfast is not good for you." Her mother began.

"Emily normally doesn't eat breakfast right away Mrs. Lehman. She usually has to be up for a little while first." Matt explained.

Emily looked almost grateful. She couldn't wait for this day to end. In a few hours, Matt would want to be catching the first flight back to L.A.


	4. What I'm thankful for

_Thanksgiving Dinner_

The Lehman house was full of people by 1:00. Emily's brother Daniel, his wife Rachel and their daughter Hannah had arrived around noon and Matt immediately found a friend in the younger Lehman. Grandma and Grandpa Lehman were the next to arrive, noting their disapproval of Emily's choice in boyfriends. They actually brought a young man, about 8 years younger than Emily, who works for her grandfather's law firm with them in hopes of setting them up. Her Aunt May and Uncle Glenn were the next ones to get there followed by three of her cousins and their families. Matt was overwhelmed, but happy to have one ally in the group.

They gathered in the large dining room for dinner where they all found a seat, Emily between the lawyer and Matt. As was tradition, they all went around the table saying what they were thankful for. Someone said something about Emily finally bringing a man home, something else was said about her losing the thirty or so pounds she put on in before Phoenix, and another comment was made about her gracing them with her presence since her life was obviously too busy for her family. Emily was on the verge of tears when Matt spoke up.

"I know I'm not exactly welcome here by everyone, and that I'm not officially part of this family, but I hope to be one day. I'd like to say what I'm thankful for before anyone else goes on belittling Emily. Thanksgiving is supposed to be a time to be grateful for what we have, not to rip apart our relatives and make jokes at their expense." Matt was more than angry now.

"Matt, sit down." Emily pleaded to no avail.

"No, I'm not going to sit here and listen to them put you down and I'm surprised you are. That's not like you." Matt said before continuing, I am thankful for Emily. She is the most wonderful woman I have ever known. She's beautiful, intelligent, generous, caring, strong, and independent, one of the best at what she does, and I love her. She does not deserve to be treated like this and I will not allow it to go on anymore. Oh yeah, there's one more thing." Matt nervously looked to Emily who was crying now.

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket. He took her hand in his and spoke as the Lehman family gasped in shock.

"Emily Rose Lehman, I love you and am thankful for you everyday of my life. I know that I can't give you the things you grew up with but I can give you me. I can't wait to wake up in the morning and spend the day with you. I am so happy you have chosen me to be the one you're with. Your family is as crazy and messed up as mine, but I want to spend everyday being your family and taking care of you. I know what you're going to say, you can take care of yourself, but let me do it with you. So what do you say Em? Will you marry me?"

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. This man was truly wonderful. Not only did he defend her to her family, he proposed to her during a time when she really needed to know she was loved. He knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She shook her head yes before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Matt stood, lifting her with him as they continued to kiss.

Mr. Lehman cleared his throat causing the couple to separate, but this time Matt kept his arms around Emily's waist holding her close. "Don't think this changes my rules."

"Don't worry Mr. Lehman. I think it's time Emily and I left." Matt replied taking Emily by the hand and leading her to the door. He quickly got their suitcase and bag and met Emily outside. Daniel drove them around until they found a hotel with a room. He reluctantly said good-bye and apologized with a promise to visit them in L.A. soon.

Matt and Emily solidified their new commitment with sex late into the night. The couple enjoyed the freedom to hold each other and to show their love without restrictions. They fell asleep on the plane ride home ready to make plans for their future together knowing that they were their own family. They were thankful this year just to be together and to have survived a New York Christmas.


End file.
